Pardon me?
by KOOKIERUN
Summary: 'Well damn' pikir Jungkook. Bad Summary. –VKOOK oneshoot– pairing: Taehyung/Jungkook AU!SchoolLife.


**=Disclaimer=**

 **BTS** **belongs to God and his family.** **BTS** **'s heart belongs to** **ARMYs** **. And this storyline / plot belongs to me.** **Please don't copycat.**

 **=Genres=**

 **School Life,** **Romance** **, Fluff (maybe)**

 **=Rated=**

 **T**

 **=Warn=**

 **This story contains full of boys love and** **the** **cheesy things. If you don't like the pairing or the story, just love them juseyo XD**

 **PISANGCHAN** **Proudly Present**

.

.

.

"Ah sial dompetku masih disana. Ck perutku bersabarlah..."

Siswa itu, Kim Taehyung, salah satu penghuni kelas 11-7 itu meletakkan kepalanya lesu di atas meja tempatnya duduk sekarang. Ya, dompet yang merupakan belahan jiwanya –setelah teman sekelasnya tentunya– rupanya tergeletak manja diatas kasur milik sahabatnya, Park Jimin, setelah kemarin keduanya menghabiskan malam untuk berduel game disana.

Jemari tangannya yang terus-menerus membuat irama di meja kelas itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Matanya menatap lurus pada sebuah ponsel berwarna putih yang tergeletak pasrah berjarak dua meja di depannya.

"Ponsel siapa?" tanya Taehyung yang entah pada siapa, namun tangannya dengan cepat menyambar benda putih itu dan membawanya ke bangkunya.

Iseng –sifat yang melekat pada siswa remaja itu.

"Hehe sepertinya menarik." kemudian tangannya asik bermain pada benda putih itu hingga–

"Ah milik ketua kelas rupanya." sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu mengetahui siapa pemilik ponsel putih tersebut sebenarnya setelah sebelumnya menemukan wallpaper dengan wajah sang ketua kelas.

"Password: nama orang yang disukai? Siapa? Orang yang disukai ketua kelas...mungkin a-ku? Hahaha jangan bercanda Kim Taehyung." namun tangannya tetap mengetikkan nama Kim Taehyung pada layar ponsel itu.

KLIK!

TERBUKA!

Dengan mata masih membelalak kaget dan mulut terbuka lebar, Taehyung hanya terdiam di tempatnya hingga–

KRIIIIINNNGGGG!

–bel masuk berbunyi. Cepat-cepat ia kembalikan benda putih itu ke tempat semula sebelum sang pemilik datang. Tapi, ah, sayang sekali Kim Taehyung kau terlambat satu langkah. Sesosok surai merah maroon dengan tinggi hampir sama dengan Taehyung itu terlihat menyembul dibalik kerumunan siswa-siswi yang sibuk berjalan memasuki kelas masing-masing. Oh jangan lupakan gigi kelincinya yang indah.

Jeon Jungkook namanya. Pemuda itu berjalan memasuki kelas tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Ia sedikit cemas sebenarnya karena ponsel kesayangannya tertinggal diatas meja dalam kelasnya –bukannya ia meragukan keamanan kelasnya, sungguh, hanya saja beberapa teman sekelasnya bisa menjadi sangat usil, terutama Kim–

Astaga demi Tuhan! Jangan sampai pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung itu menyentuh ponselnya! Akan lebih baik si pendek Jimin atau si jangkung Junhong yang menyembunyikan ponselnya seperti minggu lalu, dibanding harus jatuh ke tangan Taehyung. Rupanya pemuda bergigi kelinci ini memiliki kebiasaan buruk dengan meninggalkan ponselnya di kelas. Ckckck.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Persetan dengan Min Yoongi dan dare bodohnya! Baiklah sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini huh? Tunggu...apakah itu Kim Taehyung yang sedang berada di sekitar mejanya? Dan apakah ia baru saja menyentuh ponsel miliknya? Demi Tuhan Jeon Jungkook melihat tangan pemuda itu terulur untuk meletakkan sebuah ponsel putih di atas mejanya!

' _Well damn_ ' pikir Jungkook.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya dan dengan secepat kilat ia memasuki ruang kelas dan menghampiri Taehyung yang hendak mendudukkan diri di kursinya sendiri.

"Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook memberanikan diri memanggil sosok pemuda bersurai oranye terang itu sedangkan yang disebut namanya segera menolehkan kepala ke asal suara dan sedikit tersentak mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya karena –demi Tuhan Taehyung baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi dan kau sudah berdiri di hadapannya!

"A-apa kau baru saja eum...memainkan ponselku?" lanjutnya.

"Ah...ponsel apa? A-aku dari tadi hanya duduk disini ahahaha maksudmu ponsel ini? Ini kan ponselku?" jawab Taehyung dengan gugup sambil menunjukkan ponsel yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

Tunggu– dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya karena menyadari kebodohan yang diperbuatnya. Mana ada orang yang mengaku memainkan ponsel dari tadi sedangkan ia baru saja mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari saku celana. Sungguh, Taehyung takut ketahuan telah–atau belum? – memainkan ponsel milik sang ketua kelas itu tanpa ijin.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menatap kesal ke arah si surai oranye terang. Dia pikir Jungkook sebodoh itu apa? Jelas-jelas ia melihat Taehyung meletakkan ponsel berwarna putih miliknya ke atas meja tepat setelah Jungkook berada di ambang pintu kelas dan– akting macam apa itu? Tidak meyakinkan sama sekali. Jungkook yakin anak TK pun akan tahu jika Taehyung tengah berbohong.

"Kau benar-benar payah dalam berbohong, apa kau tahu itu? Jawab jujur saja. Apa kau memainkan ponsel itu tadi?" tanya Jungkook tak sabar sambil menunjuk benda persegi berwarna putih yang tergeletak di atas mejanya.

Saat akan kembali melancarkan aksi Mari Berlari Dari Kejaran Jeon Jungkook, sudut mata Taehyung tak sengaja melihat ujung bibir milik ketua kelasnya sedang bergetar. Kemudian smirk tampan–menurutnya– terpasang indah di bibir sexynya.

"Aah Memang kenapa? Memang itu ponselmu hm? Kalau begitu..." –Taehyung bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana benda putih itu berada, menyambarnya, dan memasukkannya ke saku baju seragam sekolahnya– "Ambil jika memang milikmu."

Dengan santai ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas yang –ya ampun bahkan Lee _ssaem_ sudah berada di depan kelas. Taehyung memang bukanlah tipe siswa rajin dan patuh pada aturan seperti ketua kelasnya, Jeon Jungkook, sebaliknya ia terkesan urakan dan sangat tidak Jungkook sekali. Lihat saja rambutnya yang diwarna oranye terang. Mencolok sekali.

Sementara itu Jungkook yang masih berdiri di tempatnya karena masih kaget dengan kejadian Taehyung yang berdiri secara tiba-tiba, kini menggertakkan giginya.

'Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kim Taehyung sialan itu? Mengajak– ah tidak. Memaksanya membolos pelajaran?' batin Jungkook kesal.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung!" ia segera berbalik dan mendapati Taehyung berjalan santai keluar kelas dan mengacuhkannya sementara sudah ada Lee _ssaem_ dan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang menatap kearahnya karena suaranya yang cukup keras barusan.

Sial. Tak ada cara lain. Jungkook melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kelas dan bergegas mengikuti Taehyung –setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan pada Lee _ssaem_ sebagai tanda ijin tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Hei Jungkook adalah murid teladan tahu! Tentu saja semuanya menatap kepergian Jungkook dengan cemas karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti itu. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan reaksi ketika melihat Taehyung meninggalkan kelas.

Well, Taehyung membolos pelajaran dan absen sih sudah pemandangan sehari-hari . Ini Jeon Jungkook! Mungkin mereka sedang berdoa sekarang mengetahui mungkin ini salah satu tanda kiamat sudah dekat. Ckckck.

.

.

.

Kadang Jungkook tidak mengerti, bagaimana dia bisa menyukai pemuda bersurai oranye terang yang urakan dan terkenal iseng itu? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kim Taehyung sialan! Kembalikan ponselku!" Jungkook berteriak ketika melihat Taehyung berada tidak jauh darinya. Tidak susah mengerjar si surai oranye terang itu tentu saja, Jungkook itu atletis ngomong-ngomong.

Ujung bibir Taehyung terangkat mengetahui fakta bahwa seorang Jeon Jungkook membolos demi untuk mengejarnya! Wow! Ah tolong ingatkan Taehyung jika saja ia tahu bahwa Jungkook bukan mengejarmu tetapi mengejar ponsel yang kau bawa, dasar bodoh!

Masih memunggungi Jungkook, Taehyung tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan hal itu otomatis membuat ujung hidung si gigi kelinci menabrak tengkuk si surai oranye terang. Saat Jungkook akan berteriak kembali –Jeon Jungkook memang sering sekali berteriak ngomong-ngomong– Tehyung segera menginterupsinya.

"Aish kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak sih? Ikut aku." Taehyung berjalan ke arah taman sekolah yang terlihat sepi. Tentu saja ini kan jam pelajaran sedang dimulai.

"Eh?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung tapi tetap mengikuti langkah Taehyung. Apapun dilakukannya asal ponselnya segera kembali dan ia dapat segera berlari ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran Lee _ssaem_ yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dasar anak rajin. Masih sempat-sempatnya kepikiran untuk kembali ke kelas.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung berbalik badan dan– huh? Apa Taehyung tak salah lihat? Pipi Jungkook memerah? Kenapa? Astaga pemandangan ini sangat langka dan perlu diabadikan, kau tahu? Ingin rasanya Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan membidik wajah itu dengan kameranya –ah!

BLUSH

Jungkook merasakan kedua belah pipinya memanas. Ia mendorong pelan dada Taehyung seraya bergumam, "Kau terlalu dekat, bodoh!"

Jungkook menundukkan kepala berusaha menenangkan diri. Bagaimana mungkin ia kehilangan sifat keren dan dinginnya dan malah berakhir salah tingkah di hadapan Taehyung? Bisa besar kepala bocah itu.

"K-kembalikan ponselku." Jungkook kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia baru saja terbata di hadapan Taehyung? Sial.

Taehyung sedikit terkikik melihat sikap Jungkook yang sangat tidak Jungkook sekali hari ini. Kemudian ia merogoh saku baju seragam sekolahnya dan menemukan benda persegi putih di tangannya.

"Ini ponselmu?" tanyanya.

Saat Jungkook akan meraih benda itu, tangan Taehyung berhasil menjauhkan kembali ponsel itu dari pemiliknya sepersekian detik lebih cepat, yang membuat sang empunya mengerang pelan.

"Berhenti main-main denganku Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tingkat kesabarannya mulai menipis saat ini. Salahkan Taehyung dan segala keisengannya. Ia berusaha meraih ponselnya lagi dari tangan Taehyung dan hanya dapat mengerang kesal sekali lagi ketika pemuda di hadapannya itu kembali menjauhkan ponsel dari sang empunya.

"Oh God! Ya! Kim Taehyung kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Hening.

Kemudian muncul gagak berwarna hitam yang lewat di kepala mereka dengan indah lengkap dengan suaranya. Baiklah ini hanya ada di otak _absurd_ milik Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir lucunya. Ia dapat merasakan kedua belah pipi gembilnya memanas kembali. Ia pun membuang muka, tak berani menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Diam berarti benar. Jadi ketua kelas 11-7 menyukai teman sekelasnya sendiri– alien tampan alias Kim Taehyung, begitu?" Taehyung kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya, memaksa Jungkook untuk menatap dirinya dengan menyentuh dagunya lembut.

"Y-ya! Kau percaya diri sekali. Mana ada orang tampan mengakui dirinya tampan?" Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dan aku...a-aku tidak menyukaimu kok!" Jungkook mengatakannya dengan sedikit keras dengan harapan dapat meredam suaranya yang sebenarnya sedikit bergetar. Ia juga berusaha menepis tangan Taehyung yang tengah menyentuh dagunya dengan seenaknya.

"Pfft dengan wajah memerah begitu? Ya ya ya aku sih percaya saja. Tapi bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ini Jeon Jungkook?" dihadapkannya ponsel berwarna putih itu tepat di hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kau...me-membuka ponselku?"

"Tergantung bagaimana kau menafsirkannya."

Taehyung menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi kayu yang tempatnya tak jauh dari mereka berdiri sekarang. Tepat di belakang kursi kayu yang tak seberapa panjang itu terdapat pohon rindang yang menaunginya, sehingga sinar matahari siang yang dengan gagahnya memamerkan kekuasaannya itu seolah tak mengganggu Taehyung.

"Bagaimanapun ditafsirkan juga tak merubah fakta kau membukanya, bodoh." Jungkook mendengus sebal. Ia ikut mendudukkan diri disebelah Taehyung dan berdehem,

" _Well_ , kurasa sia-sia saja aku mengelak." Ia berharap Taehyung tak menyadari rona merah yang mulai muncul di kedua belah pipinya, yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya itu. Sialan. Mengapa setiap berada di sekitar alien ini ia jadi salah tingkah begini sih?

Taehyung dengan santai memutar-mutar ponsel putih itu seraya mengamati setiap pergerakan yang dibuat oleh Jungkook.

"Aku akan mendengarkan." kemudian tersenyum. Baiklah kau tersenyum untuk apa Kim Taehyung? Dan mendengarkan apa? Bahkan ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi pada Jungkook. _Well_ , sepertinya sifat Taehyung yang unik ini juga harus dipelajari oleh ketua kelas kita.

"Mendengarkan apa?"

Jungkook menatap bingung kearah si surai oranye terang. Bukankah Taehyung sudah cukup puas dengan pengakuan yang baru saja Jungkook lakukan? Mau dengar apa lagi dia, jika Jungkook saja berusaha setengah mati menahan malu mengakui perasaannya pada Taehyung?

"Ehm baiklah kita luruskan. Bisa kau jelaskan tentang _password_ di ponsel ini?" alisnya terangkat satu tanda ia sangat butuh penjelasan. Sedangkan Jungkook menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bermain _Truth or Dare_ dengan Yoongi _hyung_ , Hobbi _sunbae_ , Namjoon _sunbae_ , dan kekasihnya, Jin _sunbae_. Aku memilih _Dare_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ menyuruhku mengganti _password_ ponselku dengan nama – _ugh_ orang yang kusukai selama seminggu." Jungkook sedikit kesal jika mengingat kembali hal itu namun tanpa disadari suaranya lambat laut mengecil membuat Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hm? _Pardon me_ , Jungkook-ah? Maaf aku tak mendengarnya, bisakah kau keraskan suaramu? Aish kenapa kecil sekali huh biasanya kau hobi meneriakiku di kelas?" Taehyung memperdalam aksinya dengan menggeser duduknya sedikit lebih dekat dengan Jungkook. Terkutuk kau Kim Taehyung dan segala otak isengmu itu.

"Kau–" Jungkook merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika menyadari seberapa dekat jarak antara dirinya dengan Taehyung.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, berhenti bersikap menyebalkan Taehyung!" masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, ia bangkit berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Jika kau tak berniat mengembalikan ponselku, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas." Jungkook baru mulai melangkahkan kakinya hendak kembali menuju kelas saat dirasa tangan Taehyung menahan pergelangan tangannya, seakan menyuruhnya tetap tinggal.

Tak lama Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu sedikit keras hingga– wajah Jungkook berubah merah padam. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau lihat posisi mereka saat ini. Jungkook tengah terduduk dipangkuan Taehyung dengan membelakanginya, sebelah tangan Taehyung melingkar manis di sekitar perut Jungkook, dan sebelahnya lagi masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Jangan lupakan keberadaan ponsel putih yang masih setia di genggaman Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah..." Taehyung tak melanjutkan kata-katanya , hanya menunggu respon dari pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Jungkook mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Taehyung. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas– ah bukan, terbakar lebih tepatnya. Ia akui Taehyung memang paling tahu bagaimana membuat Jungkook tak berkutik.

Menyadari pemuda di hadapannya itu sedang mengajahnya berbicara, Jungkook segera tersadar dan menjawab dengan nada bergetar, mencoba mengabaikan degup jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

" _N-ne_?"

Taehyung tersenyum sebelum kemudian berkata,

"Aku memperhatikanmu cukup lama, mungkin dari setahun yang lalu?" –kemudian tertawa hambar– "Kau tahu aku sering menjahilimu di kelas, membuat onar, tak melakukan piket kelas, tak membuat tugas, berlari saat kau meneriakiku, bahkan melakukan hal ini padamu. Awalnya itu hanya bentuk kekesalanku karena kau begitu– hm membosankan? Duduk dikelas, mendengarkan guru, mengerjakan tugas, selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dan terkesan dingin."

Taehyung menghentikan monolognya dan sedikit membalikkan tubuh Jungkook sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

Jungkook hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat panjang dari pemuda bersurai oranye terang itu. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan padanya. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti maksud Taehyung mengatakan semua itu dan melakukan hal yang – _ugh_ memalukan ini padanya.

"M-maksudmu?"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan polos dari _classmate_ nya itu. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook kini beralih meraih tengkuk Jungkook, sedikir menekannya bermaksud merendahkan kepala Jungkook, dan semuanya terasa begitu cepat.

Taehyung merasakan manisnya bibir pemuda yang sudah lama disukainya itu menempel dengan lembut pada bibirnya yang dingin. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih. Taehyung masih cukup waras untuk tidak melumat habis bibir manis itu di area terbuka seperti ini ngomong-ngomong. Ia bisa melakukannya kapan saja pada Jungkook setelah ini. Mungkin setelah pulang sekolah, di apartemennya, di atas sofanya yang nyaman, dengan intensitas ciuman yang lebih tinggi. Dan muka memerah milik Jungkook. Mungkin. Astaga.

Ciuman itu harus segera berakhir saat dirasa sebuah dorongan lemah di dadanya. Jungkook kehabisan kata. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa seorang Kim Taehyung akan menciumnya, disini, di tempat umum, tempat terbuka, area sekolah. Oh. Ia menyentuh bibirnya –yang baru saja dicium oleh Taehyung– dan sekarang jangtungnya terasa hampir meledak, jika itu mungkin.

"T-Taehyung-ah...kau–" Jungkook berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan, namun sepertinya otak jeniusnya sedang tak ingin membantunya. Berdekatan dengan Taehyung membuat seluruh organnya rusak dan tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ini membahayakan.

"Aku menyukaimu Jeon Jungkook. Tidakkah semua sikapku padamu selama ini cukup menjelaskan semuanya?" kata-kata itu meluncur sangat ringan dari bibir Taehyung. Tampaknya kepercayan dirinya tak hilang apapun yang terjadi. Ck.

"Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Lanjutnya sambil menurunkan Jungkook untuk duduk di sebelahnya –yang bahkan sekarang lebih mirip patung daripada manusia–.

Hening. Jungkook masih memilih untuk bungkam.

"Ck! Bahkan mengatakan 'aku juga menyukaimu Kim Taehyung' terasa sulit sekali, huh?"

Jungkook mengerjap. Apa Kim Taehyung baru saja mengungkapkan perasaan padanya? Pemuda oranye terang itu menyukai Jeon Jungkook? Ah sekarang Jungkook berkali lipat merasa pusing.

"Ah– _ne_? Aku hanya...uhm kau tahu...ugh– AKU MALU!" Jungkook segera menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, cukup sebal juga sih. Kenapa dia merasa seperti anak gadis yang baru saja merasakan cinta pertama sih?

Taehyung tertawa. Kali ini keras sekali sampai Jungkook ingin menghentikan tawa anehnya itu dengan bibirnya. Err...rasanya Jungkook mulai gila.

"Ya! jangan tutupi wajahmu, aku tak bisa melihat keimutannya, tahu." katanya tak tahu malu –pfft.

"Jadi?" lanjutnya meminta kepastian pada pemuda di depannya.

Jungkook menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi setia bertengger di wajahnya. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan wajah merona hebat dan berkata,

"A-aku juga menyukaimu, Kim Taehyung sialan."

Senyum lebar tak bisa berhenti terpasang di bibir pemuda oranye terang itu. Sangat lebar hingga bisa memasukkan kepala Jungkook ke dalamnya –dasar idiot–. Kemudian ia segera memeluk Jungkook dengan mesra, menarik pingganggnya agar mendekat, dan berbisik pelan di telinga pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jungkookie. Berhenti bersikap dingin di depanku, dan– bibirmu sangat manis ngomong-ngomong." sambil mengecup singkat pipi gembil pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut.

Sekali lagi pipi Jungkook merona hebat mendengar hal yang baru saja keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu sebelum mencubit lengannya yang masih setia berada di pinggangnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Diam kau, dasar alien mesum."

Taehyung sedikit megaduh akibat serangan pada lengannya itu setelah kemudian ia kembali memagut bibir kelinci itu, kali ini dengan sedikit lumatan di dalamnya. Ckck. Mungkin setelah ini Taehyung akan babak belur dihajar oleh kekasih barunya itu tapi ia tak perduli. Dan ingatkan Taehyung untuk mentraktir keempat _sunbae_ yang disebutkan Jungkook tadi, karena tanpa adanya _dare_ konyol tersebut, mungkin Jungkook tak akan pernah mengakui perasaannya pada Taehyung dan alien mesum itu tak punya kesempatan menikmati indahnya tubuh Jungkook diatas kasurnya nanti. Di bawah kungkungannya. Mendesah. Dan meneriakkan namanya dengan pe– astaga Kim Taehyung! Terkutuklah kau dan seluruh otak mesummu itu.

.

.

.

F I N

 **Halooo reader-nim XD ini author WONWOOCAPER yang berubah pen name (lagi) ahahahha~ mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang mau getok saya karena bukannya update fic Seventeen yang ono malah bikin baru hikss maafkan sayaa :') bukannya ga mau lanjutin tapi inspirasinya masih mentok disitu gatau mau nulis apaan lagi ;A; salahkan Wonwoo yang tsundere akut(?) wkwkkw. Btw saya juga gatau ini nulis vkook macem apaan bahahha :v mau dilanjutin ga? #duor. Last, review juseyo~~~ :3**

 **Salam Caper dan Maho,**

 **=PISANGCHAN=**


End file.
